1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cutting tool holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
A cutting tool holding device for receiving a cutting tool is configured to be attached to a road planer for cutting, mining, excavating the ground or applying a surface roughness treatment to a road. Conventionally, a cutting tool holding device includes a base and a cutting tool holder for receiving a cutting tool. The base is fixed on a peripheral surface of a working member (such as a roller) of a machinery (such as a road planer), and the cutting tool holder is engaged with the base. The engagement of the cutting tool holder and the base is usually fixed by some fastening members, e.g., screws. The cutting tool received in the cutting tool holder is mounted along a tangent of the base for facilitating the excavating or cutting operations applied to the ground. In the working process of the aforementioned machinery, a excavating operation is first applied to a processed material (such as concrete or asphalt over a road) by the cutting tool; as the roller rotates, a cutting operation is then applied to the ground by the cutting tool so as to destroy the processed material.
In general, the processed material is solid and stiff, and thus the cutting tool working on it only has a rather limited lifetime and needs to be frequently replaced. Furthermore, in the working process a reaction force generated from the processed material is not only exerted on the cutting tool, but also on the base and the cutting tool holder. Therefore, when the base and the cutting tool holder are not firmly engaged, serious damages caused by the reaction force occur in the cutting tool holder and the base. As a result, the cutting tool holder and the base are also in need of the frequent replacement. Consequently, the maintenance cost of the cutting tool holding device is high in the art.
Therefore, it is important to reinforce the engagement between the base and the cutting tool holder for prolonging the life span of the cutting tool holding device so as to reduce the maintenance cost thereof.